Beaten Down
by Stormysky21
Summary: After the Sasuke retrival misson and the abuse of Konoha village......it goes too far for Naruto! But never had he suspected this for a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Sasuke and Naruto fic.

Chapter 1

Naruto looked up at the old apartment building that had always been his home. When Sasuke was around, Naruto would be guided home by the raven so that no one would hurt him. No that there was no more Sasuke……….it was only Naruto.

The blonde sighed and entered his apartment room, not knowticing how dark it was. / Kit, something is wrong./ Kyubi said suddenly.

" We were waiting, fox" came a voice. Naruto turned and saw a group of men huddled in his home. / Shit! Them again!/ he sighed. The men smirked as they advanced towards Naruto.

" It won't take long, fox! We just want to see you scream!" another man said. / Kit, run……NOW!!!!/ Kyubi cried. Naruto only made it to the hall when one of the men pushed him on to the couch roughly and tour off his cloths.

" This will hurt. I promise." he chuckled, climbing on to Naruto. Then he fealt an intense pain and screamed out loud as tears fell from his eyes.

The man pumped in and out of him heavily, not takeing it easy at all. " Demons like you deserve this" he spat at Naruto. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as blood and cum stained the couch.

The man got up and left. " Come on, guys. We are done with this demon filth!" he laughed.

Sasuke P.O.V

I watched as the men left after doing what they had done. My traveling pal, Miko stood there. He had heard that Naruto contained Kyubi. " We are takeing him with us" I told Miko.

Miko nodded. He was a jinchuriki as well. Abused and raped by his own village, he knew how Naruto fealt. He watched silently as I carried Naruto out of his apartment.

" You care about him" he told me. How the hell did he know that!? Well………anyone could put two and two together……if they looked close enough. " Yes, Miko. I care about him." I told brunet.

He had short hair that was black with brownish streaks in it(or red streaks).His traveling clothes were simple garments and boots. A light pack rested on his shouders.

"We better go" I said. " Will any one miss him?" Miko asked me. I rose an eye brow. " I guss not." he said, chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miko sighed as we made our way through the forest that away from Konoha village. I carried the sleeping Naruto in my arms. " Where are we going for tonight?" Miko asked me. " All three of us will need some rest."

" There is a small village that is a good hour away. We will head there." I told him. He smiled and nodded as we made our way to our destination.

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in a hotel room. A boy with short dark hair with redish brown streaks in his hair sat on the edge of the bed that I was laying on.

" You're awake. That's good. We were worried if they beat you or something." the boy said. I watched him. He reminded me so much of Gaara. Kind-hearted and the only one that was there for me, Gaara had looked after me when the village beat me too severly. It was just one of those things about knowing how I fealt.

" They beat you, didn't they?" the boy said. Tears fell from my eyes as I nodded my head. " Yes" I nodded, sobbing. The boy gently wrapped his arms around me.

" It's ok. They can't get you here." he assured me. The door opened and the one person that I had never suspected to see came in. " Hey Miko. Is he ok?" Sasuke asked.

I smiled at the sight of my childhood friend. " He was beaten up and we know that he was raped." the boy known as Miko said. He gave me a gentle smile.

" Get some rest. You have been through a lot." Miko told me. " Sasuke and I are going to go out and buy groceries and ninja supplies for the three of us."

I laid back down. Might as well. I still fealt sore.

Sasuke P.O.V

" It is going to be awhile before he is better about everything." Miko told me. I nodded my head solumly. We were now in the market, looking around for groceries.

We passed by the ramen stand, but Miko froze. " Dose Naruto like Ramen?" he asked me. I nodded. " Yes, but his lack of nutrition has been low lately." I told him.

We walked down other stalls, buying random foods that would last for a few days. Now it was the ninja tools. " Kunai, clothes, and boots" Miko said." Naruto told me that he was good with tools."

I rolled my eyes. The dobe never really took care of himself. When we got to our hotel room, Naruto was still out. I chuckled. I love him so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke P.O.V

We got to our home around midnight. Miko went and laid down on a bed. Naruto went to the couch and sat down. I set my pack down in a corner.

" This is your new home, Naruto. It will be much safer than where you were before." I told him." Let me lead you to your room."

Naruto P.O.V

Might as well. This life sucks anyways. I followed him to a room that with black wallpaper. The bed had black sheets and dark blue carpet. / Uchias certainly know how to push it/ Kyubi muttered. I smiled at Sasuke and thanked him.

Kyubi chuckled. / Suck up. You like him./ he smirked. I blushed a bright crimson shade of red as I unpacked.

When I was done, I laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Sasuke P.O.V

I went downstaires, expecting everyone to be asleep only to find Naruto cooking. " Thought that I would cook for you two since you both tended to my beat marks for me. I owe you both. There was only one person that did that and he…….." Naruto paused.

Naruto P.O.V

Gaara………

-Flashback-

I entered the Hokage's office, hopeing to see Gaara. It was a meeting with the Kazekage so he should be there! Granny Tsunade had gotten used to this that she no longer cared.

But when I opened the door, there was no Gaara. Kankuro stood there talking to Granny Tsunade, but turned when he saw me. I saw the tears on his face.

" He died, Naruto. He died from a mob attack." Kankuro told me.

-End Of Flashback-

I looked up at Sasuke. " You both really helped me and I am gratefull." I finished, quickly wipeing away the tears and rushing to my room.

Sasuke P.O.V

" What was that about?" I muttered. " Gaara was killed by a mob. He had been the only one to show care for Naruto………before we took him in." Mako told me.

Mako knew a lot of jinchuriki besides himself. " That death had to affect him." Mako told me. I sighed. " It is best that you talk to him" I told Mako.

Naruto P.O.V

I sliced another crimson line down my arm as the blood trailed down my arm. Cutting had been my one relief towards my pain for over three or so years……who's counting really. I had lost count after awhile.

After a few more slashes, I wrapped up my arm and pulled down my sleeve. A knock came at the door. " Who is it?" I asked. " It's Mako. Can we talk?" came a gentle voice.


End file.
